


R「花花世界」I

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 王大少爷 x 肖秘书办公室/口交/勾引/诱受/跳蛋/Dirty Talk.高速 雷 慎入不！要！上！升！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 26





	R「花花世界」I

王一博一手转动着钢笔，目光大咧咧盯着外头新来的男秘书看。

姓肖，手段很厉害，一从国外回来就引起了广泛的关注，差点就被对家给挖了过去，但最后还是坐到了他的门外。

只是这秘书，好像跟他预想中的不太一样。

他眯着眼睛，透过百叶窗的玻璃观察着外头站办公桌前的男人。修长的身子突然蹲了下去，探头探脑地，似乎在地毯上寻找着什么。滚圆的屁股就这么翘着，被西装包裹的紧，线条圆而挺俏。

明明身子上没几两肉，屁股那儿却丰满的很，肉都长在了该长的地方上。一个男人，蹲在地上的姿势却勾人的不像话。

那人瞅了半天无果，屈着双膝跪在了地毯上，屁股扭来扭去的，变本加厉地勾人。他把头伸到桌底，东看看西瞧瞧。最后终于找到了不知道什么东西，长呼一口气站了起来。随后把东西收进了裤子口袋，

娇气地揉了揉腰，揉着揉着就一路往下，覆上了自己西装裤里滚圆的臀瓣，捏了捏。

还没完。像是知道王一博一直在偷窥他一样，男人竟一边轻轻揉着臀瓣，一边扭头看向了王总紧闭的办公室。

他对着玻璃眨了眨眼睛，缓缓咬了咬自己殷红的下唇，小舌头顺着下唇边轻扫了一圈。

……妈的，真骚。

……

“肖秘书，给我端一杯咖啡来。”

肖战桌上的电话内线果不其然很快被接通，王一博低沉的声音顺着电话线的那端传来。

“好的王总。” 肖战乖巧回答。虽然这种小活儿一般不归他管，但还是很快泡好了一杯咖啡，亲自端进王一博办公室。

“咚咚”。礼貌的两声轻叩在门上。

“进。” 

肖秘书依言推开门，扭着步子，风情万种地就进去了。

门在他身后关出一声闷响。

他笑的妖艳，好像一只狐狸成了精，套上了美人皮，专门来吸人阳精：“王总，您的咖啡。”

“谢谢，放那儿吧。” 王一博装模作样地放下了手里的报表，目光深沉，在肖战把咖啡递到桌上的时候一把抓住了他的手腕，缓缓摩挲：“在公司还习惯吗？”

“习惯的，王总照顾得好。” 肖战也不挣脱男人的暧昧，只是笑，勾人的眼角上挑着，又被金丝边儿的眼镜衬的气质文质彬彬。

男狐狸精。王一博在心里骂了一句。

“是吗？我也没怎么照顾你吧。” 表情上却是不动神色，大掌变本加厉地骚扰，包裹住肖战整只白皙的手，指尖挑逗地勾了勾他的掌心。

肖战被搔的浑身过了电似的酥麻，欲推不推地娇嗔挣扎：“王总这是做什么？”

王一博盯着人的眼神都烧了起来，手上却是卸了力道，任由其挣脱，全当是情趣：“我想进一步的…照顾照顾你。肖秘书，你觉得怎么样？” 

“王总打算怎么照顾？” 肖战站在他对面，挑了挑眉，说出来的调子婉转勾人，勾走了男人的魂。

王一博让开了一点，示意他到自己旁边来：“过来。” 

于是肖战便扭着水蛇腰，慢吞吞地挪了两步，绕过桌子走至王一博身侧。

“装什么纯呢，” 等人一走进，王一博就一把扼住了男人细细的手腕子，拽到了自己怀里。美人一声惊呼，跌落在了王一博腿上，细腰扭动着，半推半就的作势要逃，实则手早就搂住了人的脖子。

“王总，在您面前我哪敢装啊～”

“没装？整天在外边儿扭着屁股勾引我的不是你？” 王一博喘着粗气，手已经不安分地探入了男人一丝不苟的白衬衣里，顺着光滑的腰线一路滑到胸前，捏圆捏扁搓圆。

“嗯哈啊…啊～才没有勾引…勾引你呢…嗯！”

欲盖弥彰的话出了口变成了妩媚的呻吟，王一博隔着衬衣精准地含住了他胸前挺立的茱萸，吮的啧啧有声，留下一片深色的水渍。

“哈王总…别咬唔…你轻点呀！”

“肖秘书，我可不是真的在伺候你。” 王一博终于舍得放过那颗被吮的发软的乳头，大手快速地剥着肖战的衣服，霎地就把人的衬衫弄的不像样，半穿不穿的，露出两条性感的锁骨和白皙的胸脯。

这人浑身都嫩的跟水豆腐似的，随便搞搞就红了，还没干什么呢，就已经像是被欺负了一轮。

肖战搂着王一博柔软的发丝，被揉的有些喘。他坐在王一博腿上，几乎是马上就感觉到身下抵着个硬邦邦的东西，戳在他腿根。他伸出小手往下探向那一团：“是，是我来伺侯王总…嗯哈嗯…啊～” 

王一博掐着他的后颈去吻他的脖子，吮下一个个令人不忍直视的红印：“起来，让我看看肖秘书是怎么伺侯的。”

肖战美目娇嗔瞪了一眼王一博，把眼睛摘了随手放在了他办公桌上，随后轻飘飘地从人腿上滑了下来，落在了地毯上，跪爬着凑到王一博笔直的腿间。

从王一博的角度，便能看到美人水蛇腰塌着，一只手撑着身子，另一只手拉开了自己的裤链，金属的声音在静谧的办公室里颇为刺耳，尤其暧昧。

他掏出了王一博早已肿胀梆硬的性器，看到其尺寸之吓人，还不由地咽了咽口水，眼神发光。滑嫩的小手温柔地握住柱身，拇指在马眼处来回打圈揉弄。

椅子上的男人发出舒服的低吟。从老板椅上俯视过去，身下的那张小脸显得更加小巧。嘴唇红红的，禁欲的西装裤子在股间崩的没有一丝皱痕，包裹着蜜臀。

他看着这幅画面，嗓子有些发痒，想让他口。

“肖秘书口活好吗？” 王一博低头看着人，一下一下抚摸着肖战的后脑。崭亮的皮鞋尖抵上肖战的小腹，一路缓缓往下，撩起一片火。

“王总试试就知道了。” 肖战被蹭的欲火难耐，发出一身撒娇般的嘤咛，笑的愈发狐媚。

他说完，乖巧地凑到王一博硕大的龟头处，伸出一截柔软的小舌，用舌尖舔了舔马眼，浅尝即止。末了吧唧吧唧嘴，吐着气儿对王一博说：“咸的……”

王一博的呼吸蓦然沉重，欲罢不能地死盯着底下的人。肖战也没吊着他，眨巴着眼睛回睨了一眼后便张开小嘴儿，努力地把前端全部含了进去。

王一博的龟头被温热的口腔包裹着，爽的发出粗喘。那处温热，令人流连忘返。他不满足于肖战只流连于前端的动作，后半段柱身受了冷落，于是摁着美人的脑袋就要往自己胯下送：“深点儿。” 

“嗯唔！” 肖战措不及防被摁着头，喂进了一大半的柱身。于是那硬邦邦的东西直直顶到了自己嗓子眼儿，把他的眼泪都戳了出来，有点想要干呕。他可怜兮兮地抬头望向王一博，示意自己吃不下那么长的。

“舔。” 王总被收缩的喉腔裹的舒服，奖励似地拿皮鞋尖轻轻揉了揉美人身下同样半硬的阴茎。

美人屁股扭着，一下子被他揉软了腰。他得了命令，酥着半边身子，再接再厉地吞吐起来，一边吃还要一边观察者王一博的表情。他尽可能放松着口腔，以容纳王一博粗长的性器，然后性交一般地前后抽送。每当退至龟头的时候，还要对着马眼重重地吸一口，嘬发出淫荡的水声。

“操” 王一博的性器被销魂的快感爽的突突地跳了跳。他低骂了一句脏话，只觉得魂儿都被他吸没了。男人有了射精的欲望，于是便对这种缓慢的侍弄失去了耐心，拽着人后脑的发梢就开始前后律动。

“唔！唔……” 美人发出抽泣般的呜咽，大张着嘴巴被迫做着深喉。他修长的身子跪在毛绒地毯上，双手打着颤，努力撑着地，脑袋在男人大敞的腿间来来回回，若隐若现。

肖战的不违拗使得王一博愈发放肆，加快了抽插的动作，过了一会儿就闷哼一声，尽数射在了肖战嘴里。美人被松开的一瞬就脱了力气，如同破布娃娃般地跌落在地。脸上被蹭的水光锃亮，嘴唇边好像被磨破了皮，有些火辣辣的。

“咕咚”一声，他涣散的眼神追着王一博，故意当着他的面，全部咽了下去。嘴里满是麝香味，热乎乎的精有些腥咸，但肖战不讨厌。

吃完了，还塌着腰，自顾自地凑到了王一博腿间，握住那半硬的东西，从根部开始猫儿一样舔过，替他舔了个干净。

于是柱体又是亮晶晶的，裹满了男人的诞液。

“妈的，真骚…” 王一博看着他这一系列动作，几乎是立刻又硬挺了起来。他一把拽起肖战纤细的胳膊把人拉上桌子，安置在了上头，“上来。”

肖战还有些抽噎，眼泪珠子挂在睫毛上，身后却是一股一股的湿意。他小脚蹬掉了鞋，不安分地踩上王一博胯部又蓄势待发的那一大根，张着那张伶牙俐齿的小嘴儿，一开一合地：“王总，我可还是个雏儿，您这里，可得怜惜着点啊～” 

“是吗，那我肯定好好表现，让肖秘书，终生难忘……”

“嗯～”

王一博浑身炙热，迅速脱下肖战已经皱皱巴巴的裤子，有些粗鲁，引来一声不满的娇嗔。 裤子一脱下他就被眼前的景色晃了晃神————两条大腿光溜溜的，肤如凝珠，肯定是自己刮过毛，不知道是准备勾引谁，浪荡得很。

“王总疼我～” 他颤着嗓子哼着，勾引的意味昭然若揭。

“疼你，这就疼你。”

他拎起他一条白嫩的大腿架在身侧，刚要猴急的探入那个小口给人揉开随后扩张，却突然在穴口旁摸到了一条细长的线。顺着线一路摸进去，穴口被一个硬硬的震动玩具阻碍了道路。

他当然知道这嗡嗡的东西是什么。一想到肖战居然光天化日在办公室就含着这玩意儿，王一博就肾上腺素飙升，整个人都被他骚的燃了起来，喘着粗气，故意去戳，问道：“这是什么？”

肖战被顶的耸了两下身子，娇媚地哼。眨巴着湿漉漉的瑞凤眼，笑的荡漾。

得，看来润滑也不需要了。

王一博抽出指节，双手撑在美人两侧，将他整个人笼罩在了自己的怀里，低哑的音落在肖战耳畔：“遥控器呢？” 

于是肖战嘴撇了撇，拿圆润的脚趾点了点王一博身后，指了指刚被他粗鲁剥下的西装裤。

王一博睨了他一眼，回头捞起裤子在口袋里摸索着。果然，摸到了一个小巧的无线遥控器。想必这人先前趴在地上找了半天的就是这东西了。

“你每天都带着这玩意儿来上班？” 他把玩着小巧的遥控器，抬头扫了眼肖战，目光如炬。

“…也不是。” 肖战两条手臂勾上王一博的颈脖，往自己的方向拽，红唇堪堪划过他的脸颊，流连在耳畔。

“就是最近，每天看到王总…特别想……啊！！” 肖战半真半假的挑逗被徒然高扬的音调打断，脚趾手指都蜷缩了起来————

是王一博一手拿着遥控器，突然把那东西调到了最高一档，震动的声音都变得清晰可闻，哆嗦的肖战腿根发颤，更用力地揽着男人的脖子，差点从桌上滑下去。

“不…不要那么快……” 俊美的男人吐气如兰，求饶地去搂他。身下早已被磨的敏感酸胀，这下跳蛋又猛烈地跳，后头的小嘴娇嫩不禁玩，已然受不住了。

“你不是喜欢吗？骚货。” 王一博就着面对面的姿势恶劣地探入一根手指，那处早已春水泛滥，粘哒哒的缠着他的指节不放，“你说我就这么干进去，你会不会爽死啊？”

肖战有些慌，王一博那根本就粗大的吓人，不禁脑补要是把插进来了，龟头把跳蛋推到最深…或是脆弱的顶端被磨太久了，会是什么样的感觉：“拿出来…不要…先拿出来好不好…啊！！！不要！”

王一博对他的求饶置若罔闻，迅速地把人抄着腋下翻了个身，抵在红木办公桌上。肥翘的屁股一览无余，暴露在空气中。股缝中间湿的一塌糊涂，还能看到被紧紧咬住的跳蛋尾部。

“王一博！别…会坏的…会被操坏的…啊！！！” 肖战上半身紧贴在桌上，屁股摇的更快，惊慌地对王一博直呼其名。是真的怕他就这么干进来，但又忍不住去期待，期待着即将到来的快感。这么想着，下身却是水涌的更多，流的更骚。

“肖秘书，我要进来了。” 王一博单手扶着自己狰狞坚硬的性器，拿龟头挑逗地拍了拍他的臀肉，随后觉得不过瘾似地，又扬起手掴了一巴掌上去。

“啊！！王总…别打嗯～嗯啊！！” 肖战突然梗了一下，被王一博突然顶入的龟头顶出了尖锐的叫，“好呃…好大嗯……” 

“大才能干的你爽啊，是不是，骚货？” 王一博一进去就爽的头皮发麻，迫不及待地开始小幅度抽送。跳蛋被他顶到了最深处，每一次插入除了甬道的吸吮，还能感觉到一颗嗡嗡震动的东西，磨着他的龟头处，快感难以言喻。

“嗯哦…哦啊！爽…好爽…嗯！” 肖战口中是一声声绵长的呻吟，被王一博长驱直入的肉棍迸出了泪来，加之跳蛋顶到了最深，一时间不知道是舒服还是痛苦，只看到眼前一片虚无，被干的弃甲曳兵，连连呻吟。

“肖秘书再大声点，外头都知道你在挨操了。” 王一博每说几个字便挺一下胯，重重往前顶。肖战光滑水软的腰肢滑溜溜的，撞一下就在桌子上往前一耸一耸。

“啊…她…她们羡慕我都来不及～能被王总操……嗯！” 肖战无意识地拿手去摸自己柔软的小腹，隐隐约约摸到了一个圆圆的弧度，下身哆嗦着又喷出一股水。他趴在桌子上任人蹂躏，扭着脖子回望王一博，媚眼如丝，且每一句话旖旎的话都听的王一博愈发兴奋，身下的肉棒突突地跳。

“行，那你就叫，让她们好好听听我是怎么操你的。” 王一博玩也玩够了，准备动点真格。他微微退后抽出了火热的性器，于是松软的小穴像是被拔了塞口，蜜水一股一股地往外滴。

他扯着肖战白嫩腿间的那条细线，一把就将那作恶多端的跳蛋拽了出来，随手丢在桌上。拉出来的时候不偏不倚，正好碾过肖战的G点，把人爽的仰头锐叫。还没等美人反应过来，又是一阵天旋地转，他被两腿分开大敞，躺在了办公桌上。

“噗嗤”一声令人脸红心跳的水声，王一博整根没入，肖战腿间的淫液沾湿了男人胯间的耻毛。粗壮的鸡巴将圆圆的小口撑的没有一丝褶皱，直捣黄龙。

“啊啊啊！！嗯哈…不行…太深…呃！”

肖战两条腿都被王一博分开到极致，以一个极其羞耻且方便被人进入的姿势瘫在桌子上。他这下可以清楚的看见小腹上的被性器顶出的拱起，以及自己的后穴是如何被挞伐的。每每抽出，殷红的肠肉都挽留似地附在性器上被带出一些，画面着实淫荡又刺激。

“妈的，水真多！” 王一博眼尾通红，愈干愈的起劲。他每一次撞击都直入直出，恨不得把囊袋都塞进去。巨大的性器在交合处捣弄着粘腻的淫水，发出一声声“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音。

“嗯啊…啊！好大…嗯～啊啊啊！！” 肖战娇嫩的身子不禁干，没挨几下就被过于猛烈的快感爽昏了头，绷直了脊背。前端没设防，就这么被操射了出来。一股淅淅沥沥的精喷在王一博干净的衬衫下摆和小腹，还有的弄脏了桌子，一室旖旎。

“肖秘书，这么不禁操啊？” 王一博揶揄地看着眼前掀着眼皮呻吟的美人，沉着公狗腰，撞的一下比一下深，颠的肖战漂亮的蝴蝶骨都被磨红了一片，痛感却让人更加敏感，性致大发。

“不行…不行了呜呜……” 肖战刚射完正处在不应期，甬道收缩的格外紧致，哪经得住王一博狠戾的鞭笞。他两眼迷离，半张着殷红的嘴巴，露出一截小舌。高亢的媚叫不停，有气无力地将双腿挂在王一博肩上。

“王总，李特助找您。” 突然，那台将肖战请进来的内线电话又响了起来，只是颇为不合时宜。王一博好事被打断，蹙起眉，一脸阴郁。他刚欲不耐烦地直接让人走，却被肖战愣神的表情勾起了怀心思。

本来衣冠楚楚的秘书现在被他糟蹋的浑身发软，透着一副被操熟了的媚态。小口喘着气儿，拿白净的小脚去推他的胸口：“有人来了……嗯！哈别～别弄了～”

王一博最后恶狠狠地顶了两下，撞的肖战小腿发抖。随后抽身而退，拍了拍他的屁股，示意他藏到桌子下去：“下去，不想被人看见你这幅骚样就躲好了。” 

王总理了理自己不像样的衬衣，装模作样地坐回了那把宽大的老板椅。也不去管肖战浑身被自己弄的乱七八糟，红着脸，四肢无力地钻了下去。

“咚咚” 几乎是没过几秒，甚至没等肖战把自己踢落在旁的鞋子，被拽掉的裤子摸过来，门外就想起了轻叩声。

“进。” 王一博应允，声音比平时哑了点。

“王总…” 李特助一进门就难免撇到了桌子底下暴露出的那半只小脚，心下大惊，后背冒汗。王一博倒是正襟危坐，只是任谁看到他身上皱的不像样的衬衫和一屋子的麝香味，都很难不去想入非非，脑补这里刚刚发生的性事之激烈。

“讲。”

于是战战兢兢的员工不敢怠慢，老老实实盯着手里的文件开始汇报工作。

肖战跪爬在桌子底下，压根没心思听他们在说什么。他后头还粘粘乎乎的，嘟着小嘴，欲求不满。一抬眼，看到王一博那处还昂扬着，赤裸裸地立在外边儿，他脑海里萌生出旖旎的想法。

————他张开嘴，直接含住了那个硕大的龟头。

“嘶…”

“王总，怎么了？” 李特助突然听到原本安静的王一博发出一声性感的闷哼，好似很难耐似地，于是犹犹豫豫地关心道。

“没事，你讲完了？” 王一博好像突然变得更加不耐烦，明晃晃赶人的语气。

“讲完了讲完了，王总没什么吩咐我就先出去了……” 他其实没讲完，但也知趣地不敢讲了。

李特助快步走着，脑子里全是刚刚看到的那只白皙的足，躲在桌子下面，藏住了一屋子的风情。于是老脸通红的，紧赶慢赶，出去了。

王一博吐出一口浊气，死死盯着身下还在吞吐的男人，低低骂了一句：“妈的，你在下面…” 

他刚要把不安分的妖精拽上来好好修理，那见了鬼的电话却又开始响：

“王总，小少爷找您。”

操。王一博太阳穴突突地跳，暴躁地按住接线冲对面喊：“让他过一个小时再来！”

“小少爷说……诶少爷！王少爷您不能……” 

门外一阵兵荒马乱，脚步突然近了，随后便是“咚咚咚”几声不客气的敲门声，不速之客直径推门而入。

————

TBC.

有后续，但是后续章会是3P，注意避雷哦宝子们！！

（Lofter 微博同名@十米九万李）


End file.
